The Secret Samurai
by LittleJerseyanNinja
Summary: Sophie was trained as a Ninja Samurai, secret guardian of Narnia. While on a secret mission to protect Cair Paravel, Sophie runs into the high king, and he falls in love with her. But Ninjas can't date, it will slow them down! But Sophie has another problem, the Samurai Festival, a 5-day celebration in honor of the five. But will their true identities be revealed? What about Peter?
1. Meet Sophie and the Samurais

"Alright, cartwheel, double roll, jump up then jump front-kick…" Sophie murmured as she executed the combo. Instead of jumping, Sophie put her hands up like guns. "No!" she muttered. "I can't get it right." "That's right, you can't" Alex taunted. "Shut up" Sophie said.

An alarm sounded. The kids ran into the main room. "There has been an attempted sneak attack on Cair" a robotic voice said.

The kids, Sophie, Alex, Chris, Nicole, and Sam stood on their circles. A tube came down and rose back up. They were in their Samurai fighting suites!

They each hit a button to their right. "Stay valiant and strong" said Sensei. They each nodded as a tube sent them all to Cair.

Sophie looked at her watch. In reality, it was a gadget, that told you your current mission and objectives and store information, and you received holograms of Sensei. To everyone outside of the Samurai, it was a plain watch. But to the ninja samurais, it was a valuable tool. The ninjas kept their technology a secret.

"Current checkpoint, the catacombs of Cair Paravel" said Sophie's watch. In an instant, she appeared there next to her friends. They ran down the secret tunnels. "Someone's digging down here" said Nicole. "No kidding" said Chris. "Guys! Over here!" Alex called.

"A hole, obviously a drill…" Sophie muttered. "Come on" she said and crawled in. The rest followed.

"Hey!" they heard when they got to the end of the tunnel. "Get them!" "11:30 AM, Calormene digging under castle" Sophie said into her watch quickly. Then, she got into a battle stance as Calormene came rushing at them.

"Good work, my students. But I fear that the castle is in danger of future attacks" said Sensei through a hologram. "You must stay in the castle to protect it at all costs" he said. "Yes, Sensei" they said, and the hologram shut off.

Sam managed to come up with a story that they were weary travelers who had no place to stay, that the inns were filled up. It was true, the inn part. All the rooms had been filled up for the Samurai Festival.

Every year, the village that had a road leading up to Cair would hold a festival for the five samurais. No one knew the real identities of the real samurais, except the samurais themselves.

Queen Lucy offered for them to stay in a room in the castle. The kids thanked them, curtsied, and were shown to their rooms. They found that they could easily slip into each other's rooms through the ceiling without disturbing anyone and could eavesdrop on people.

"This is perfect" said Alex. "This is exactly what we need!" the others agreed

All except Sophie, who sat on the window seat, watching the workers set up for the Samurai Festival. "Soph?" asked Nicole. "The Festival is in three days" Sophie whispered. "So?" asked Chris. "What if they put two and two together and realize WE'RE the Samurais they've been thanking for years!?" Sophie said, worried.

"Why does that matter? It's not like they'll notice us" said Sam.

Sophie agreed.

The next day, they also agreed to wearing their karate uniforms, a robe lined with white cloth lining. They each had a different color. Sophie's was yellow. She put it on and pulled the pants on. Girls here didn't wear pants, only men did, but they couldn't just force her.

She combed her sleek golden hair and took it out of the braid she had it in. her hair fell down her back in waves and curls. Her striking blue eyes glistened. She sighed.

She looked like a princess, but she wasn't one. She was a ninja samurai, secret guardian and protector of Narnia. Nothing could slow a ninja down.

Right?

She opened the door to the corridor and took a few strides out when she slammed into someone.

Normally, she would have reached right for her katana and be prepared to kill anyone who was a threat. But she stopped herself as soon as her hand reached the hilt because she remembered exactly what her situation was.

She lifted her head off the ground, making a groan from the throbbing she felt on her temples. She opened her icy eyes, searching for an enemy. Again, she calmed herself.

Being trained as a warrior since you were three to fifteen, striking down bad guys and training in three different types of martial arts can make you paranoid in what normal people call 'society'.

Most of her life, she had been concealed in an high-tech facility beneath the village!

Sophie saw a boy her age with blonde hair on the floor, getting up and reaching for his crown.

The High King.


	2. Ninjas Forever

Sophie felt the throbbing in her head get worse. "Are you okay?" asked the boy. "Uh…" Sophie said. The boy stared at her. "You're beautiful" he said. Sophie felt her cheeks go from pale to red. "T-Thanks?" she said. She was not used to being called beautiful.

Of course, Sensei would often compliment them, but this was different. This was an outsider. A non-samurai.

But they all knew lots about the outsiders, every morning and evening Sensei would send them all out on a walk to get some fresh air. They had to be very careful at the Festival, and mainly they went to gather information. See how much was really known about them.

"Are you okay?"

Sophie nodded.

"You?"

"I'll live"

Sophie couldn't help but smile at this comment.

"Well, I'll see you at breakfast" she said. The young king nodded and left. Sophie immediately went to work on banging on her friends' doors.

As they pushed open the doors to the dining room, they were laughing, pushing each other, and grinning. "Okay, you owe me five bucks!" Sophie said. "WHAT?" said Sam. "You bet me five dollars that the dining room was to the left. It was to the right. You owe me, Sam!"

They took their seats.

Peter noticed their colors. Sophie was wearing yellow. It matched her watch and bits of her hair. Sam had blue, and he had a blue watch. Nicole had purple, Alex had red, Chris's was green and it all matched their watches.

_Strange _he thought.

He also noticed, right before they all sat on the chairs, they all had strange-looking swords.

The swords looked like a katana sword, the ones the five Samurais used.

He shook the thought away.

"Are you going down to the village for the Festival?" Susan asked them. "Uh… sure" said Alex. They had stayed hidden before, they could do it again.

Alex advised that it might not be a good idea to train where people could see them, so they headed deeper into the woods. Sophie felt great that she could unleash her passion and she did every move smoothly.

The Samurai Festival 5 days. Each day is dedicated to one of the Samurais.

Sophie's insides felt queasy as she walked down to the Festival. It was still light out as the sun began to set.

As they were at the Performance where five people dressed up as the five Samurais and put on a fight to amuse them, a man ran on the stage. "Citizens of Narnia!" he hollered, getting everyone's attention. "I have news of the Samurai!" He had everyone's attention now!

The kids heard murmurs from the crowd.

"Does he know them?"

"Does he know their names?"

"Are the Samurais here?"

Sophie felt more nervous than ever. They were in the middle of the crowd, escape would be hard.

But they were trained for ten years! They could do anything!

"The Samurais, the five people you worship as your protectors, are not really protectors at all!" Everyone gasped.

"They say they are warriors, but they are not! They say they have killed beasts, protected Cair Paravel and the villagers, but they haven't!" The kids were angry now.

Forget nervous! They wanted to kill this guy!

"The legends are only a hoax! They are just bedtime stories to make children go to sleep!"

_A Samurai's greatest power is not just their weapons,_

"They are not to be trusted!"

_It's also their honor, honesty and loyalty to whom they protect._

The golden rule of being a ninja samurai rang through the children's minds. Their honor was at stake here!

"Cancel this festival, it is a waste of-" the man tried to say, but he was cut off.

"_**BLOODY LIAR!**_"

Everyone turned to the voices.

The kids stood there, hands on their hips, with the villagers backing away a few feet.

"How do YOU know whether or not the samurais are real warriors? Hmm? Where do you have THAT knowledge from?" Sophie yelled.

"Experience!" the man yelled back. "I have seen them! These _men _you worship are not protectors at all! They don't even show up to festivals that are in their own honor!"

"YES THEY DO!" Alex hollered. "They show up every single year! The Samurais have been here for centuries! You don't even know who the current generation is!" "YES I DO!" the man shouted, clearly angry for being spoken against.

It had become an all-out yelling war.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"YES, I DO, LITTLE BOY!"

"The samurais ARE here every year! They blend in with the crowd, like they're trained to do!"

"How would you little children know!?"

"BECAUSE!" the kids yelled at the same time, revealing their katana swords,

"WE ARE THE FIVE SAMURAIS!"

Everyone gasped again. Whispers erupted the crowd, who moved back even further.

"You… You little liars!" the man blurt.

"I dare you to challenge the Samurais!" Sophie yelled.

They hit a button on their watches. Their karate uniforms were covered by their battle suites.

"I…" said the man.

"HEY!" yelled a little boy.

"IF THE SAMURAIS COULD REVEAL WHO THEY WERE, WHY DIDN'T THEY DO IT BEFORE!?"

"Because!" Nicole yelled.

"_A samurai's greatest power is not just their weapons, it's also their honor, honestly and loyalty to whom they protect!_" they said at the same time.

"We aren't allowed to unless our honor was at stake, and this man is a liar! Just three days ago, on Wednesday morning, we killed a group of Calormene who were digging underneath Cair! The bodies are still there, that's proof!" Chris hollered.

"Say what you want about us, I dare you. But know this: The Samurais are here and gone with a snap of your fingers, here one minute and gone the next. Any bad words you speak about the Ninja Samurai, and only the wind knows it's meaning" said Sophie, sounding surprisingly confident. Not her usual shy girl side.

Her warrior side had come out. It had been hidden for a long time.

They pressed another button, back to their karate uniforms.

There seemed to be a gas in the air that made everyone blink. When they opened their eyes, the kids were gone.

The villagers ran back in to see if they were really gone.

* * *

Peter noticed them standing next to a stand, Sophie leaning against the small shop. She smiled at him. She gave a small wave as she turned around to walk with her friends.

"Hey, uh, Sophie, wait" said Peter, running to catch up. Sophie and her friends turned around. "Will I, um, see you around, or something?" he asked. Sophie smiled.

_Her smile looks really cute…_ he thought.

"Sure" Sophie said, turning back around. When they were further away, he sighed in relief he was able to talk at all.

* * *

"I THOUGHT I smelled the sight gas!" Alex exclaimed. Sensei chuckled. "I am proud of you, Samurai. You protected your honor and kept the faith the villagers had in you alive. And for that courage…"

Sensei handed them each a new sheath with their colors and each a black belt.

"AWESOME!" they cheered and put on the belt and sheaths. They took out their katana swords.

"They have our names!" Nicole exclaimed.

Sophie admired the word _SOPHIE_ written on her blade. They covered the swords again and Sensei told them to rest. "You have had a long day, Samurai. Get some rest."

But Sophie couldn't sleep. Around midnight, when everyone was asleep, Sophie took out her katana. Her flashlight shone on it. Then, Peter crossed her mind.

What did he mean when he wanted to see her again? Sophie had never been in love and the only people she did love was her friends and Sensei, they were her family!

Sophie smiled at the thought of going into town. Tomorrow was dedicated to another Samurai. She would obvious see Peter.

She sheathed her Katana, put it on the floor next to her cot and black belt, pulled the covers over and slept.

Her dream was of when Sensei first found her, she was only 3 years old, crying, in a house that had been burnt down. No one had bothered to help her. When Sensei heard her, he went right to the ashes and had trained her ever since.

She was thirteen now. Ten years ago, she was sitting in those ashes, unable to remember much of her past family.

Surprisingly, each Samurai had the same kind of dream, how they had been found and trained.

And Sophie let the wind blow in her hair, the next dream she had, she was in a meadow, a six year old girl, swinging the sword around with expert style.

And again, a ten year old, smashing straw enemies and shooting arrows with perfect aim.

Sophie was a death weapon that could walk. They all were.

And Sophie and the others knew in their hearts, that it's not your past that shapes a person, it's your own will and desire to do what's right.

And no matter what they did or said, they would always be,

_The Secret Samurai._

* * *

_**WOO! That was 7 long pages. Okay! I know this was a pretty short story, so... *Drum roll please!* I will make SEQUELS! Any kind of story you want, either with Peter/Sophie action or their ninja battles! Romantic, sad, funny- EVERYTHING IS WANTED! Tell me in a review! PWeety Pwease mommy!**  
_

_**~Willow Mellark, Secret Ninja Samurai!**_


End file.
